skylanders_my_little_ponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spotlight
Spotlight is the supported Character of Skylanders & My Little Pony and her best friend is Princess Celestia. She is the member of Skylanders and the leader of Light Skylanders. Personality Spotlight is a very kind Dragon but she always here to help her friends and battle against the forces of evil. She dislikes the Darkness that spreads through Skylands and taken over. Spotlight finds Blackout a one serious Dragon but she loves him with all of her heart. Biography Spotlight was discovered by Master Eon in the Prismatic Palace, where the Portal Master had ventured seeking the Crystal Orb of Light. Upon finding the Orb, Eon reached out and gently touched it – causing a brilliant light to emanate in all directions. Having been infused with Eon’s magic, the Orb glowed magnificently. And when Eon slowly lowered his hand from his shielded eyes, Spotlight stood before him in a respectful bow. Her power of Light was unknown to him, for it was not of the eight common Elements in Skylands. But sensing that the Ancients sent Spotlight to him for a reason, he took her to the Core of Light and trained her to defend it as a member of the Skylanders. And when none other than evil Portal Master Kaos destroyed it – Spotlight vanished Story After eating a piece of candy and being unconscious for an unknown amount of time, Spotlight and Blackout found themselves inside an strange place, with an opening at the top. However, before they could do anything, the area started to become flooded with candy, threatening to drown the two Skylanders. Spotlight and Blackout were unable to break themselves out on their own, but by combining their Light and Dark powers, they managed to escape. They discovered they had been inside a giant piñata within Arkeyan ruins. As Spotlight and Blackout quickly flew away to alert Master Eon, from afar, Pain-Yatta announced his plans of a "candy catastrophe" and that the Skylanders wouldn't be able to stop it in time. After reporting back to Master Eon about what happened to them, Spotlight and Blackout soon discovered through Gearshift that Pain-Yatta used their Light and Dark powers to create an army of Candy Soldiers in his attempt to rule Skylands. Upon learning of Pain-Yatta's plan, Master Eon sent Spotlight and Blackout back to the Arkeyan ruins in order to find out any clues about the attack. Once there, the two dragons were ambushed by a horde of candy warriors until Knight Light and Knight Mare came to assist their fellow Skylanders. However they were soon confronted by Pain-Yatta, who released a wave of candy upon the four Light and Dark Skylanders. Spotlight, Blackout, Knight Light and Knight Mare became imprisoned inside Pain-Yatta's giant pinata to power him and his army of candy warriors during their impending conquest over Skylands. Should they use their powers of Light and Dark to try and escape their prison, they would only make Pain-Yatta and his army stronger. Eventually the Skylanders concocted a plan to overload the pinata with their powers, causing it to explode and allowing the Skylanders to escape. Despite absorbing the Light and Dark energies to empower himself, Pain-Yatta suddenly became sick from taking in too much power and his candy warriors around Skylands dropped to pieces, resulting in Pain-Yatta's defeat. At the Skylanders Academy, Master Eon congratulated the Light and Dark Skylanders for their efforts in saving Skylands once again, this time with with their Light and Dark abilities. Powers and Abilities Laser Eyes Halo Rings Flight Heavenly AuraCategory:Females Category:Skylanders Category:Core Skylanders Category:Supported Characters Category:Dragons Category:Light Category:Leaders